onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Suna Suna no Mi
The Suna Suna no Mi (Sand-Sand Fruit in the English versions) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Crocodile. Its powers were first shown, but not fully explained, being used to dry up a flower in a glass during the call between Crocodile and Sanji in Little Garden. The power of this fruit was finally shown in a battle between Crocodile and the Piggy Pirates. One Piece Manga - Vol.18 Chapter 155, The power of the fruit is fully shown and explained. "Suna" (砂) means "sand". Strengths and Weaknesses As a result of Crocodile apparently honing his control over his Devil Fruit powers to apparent perfection, this fruit is very powerful as it allows for a greater variety of abilities, rather than just normal element control. It also allows the ability to control quicksand, sandstorms and the absorption of liquids. Such a variety is not seen with any other Logia. It is also the only known Logia type fruit that can naturally counteract its own weakness, and is even stronger in desert areas (granting Crocodile virtual invincibility). It allows the user to transform into sand at will, as well as control it. Crocodile has trained to transform into sand by reflex, thus capable of avoiding sneak attacks (which untrained Logia-class users tend to not have time to transform to evade). This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also dry anything the user grasps, killing the living through dehydration, and causing all other matter to crumble to dust; only metallic of ferrous substances are spared from this dehydration effect. However, Crocodile turns solid when in contact with liquids, including blood (although it does seem that only certain liquids work, or it is based on how the liquid had contact with him. Crocodile was bitten by a water-drenched Luffy but received no harm. He also turned to sand when Vivi attacks him, even though he was drinking wine moments before), due to the sand sticking together. This weakness can be rendered useless, due to the ability to absorb the offending liquid. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Emporio Ivankov mentions knowing a weakness of his. It's not known yet if he's referring to Crocodile's weakness to water, or a different, unrevealed weakness. Usage Crocodile has shown to create sand blades that can slice through the ground, create sandstorms, quicksands, and cause dehydration by physical contact. In addition, Crocodile has shown to transform his arm into sand in order to extend his reach for his hook, as a long range capture and strike. *'Desert Spada (砂漠の宝刀（デザート・スパーダ, ''Dezāto Supāda, Desert Sword): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand-blade. When he used this on top of King Cobra's palace, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade, nearly hitting Luffy in the process. "Spada" is the Italian word for "sword". Similarly, "Espada" is Spanish for a rapier-type sword. In the 4Kids dub, this attack is called '''Desert Dagger. *'Desert Girasole (砂漠の向日葵 (デザート・ジラソーレ), ''Dezāto Jirasōre, Desert Sunflower):' Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand with '''Desert Spada'. Like Desert Spada, He stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done in a desert terrain. "Girasole" is the Italian word for "Sunflower". In the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! (dubbed by 4Kids), this technique is called Desert Swamp. *'Barchan (三日月形砂丘 (バルハン), ''Baruhan, Crescent-Shaped Dune): Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. A "Barchan" is a crescent-shaped sand dune. This is called '''Crescent Cutlass in the Viz Manga and the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! and Desert Cutlass in the 4Kids dub. *'Sables (砂嵐 (サーブルス), ''Sāburusu): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. A variation of it is seen when Crocodile makes his first appearance in the Arabasta arc. He makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. "Sable" is French for "Sand" so the term "Sables" can mean "Sands", but it can also refer to a "Sandstorm". "Sable" is also Spanish for "Saber". In the 4Kids dub, this is called '''Sandstorm. *'Ground Seco (干割 (グラウンド・セッコ), ''Guraundo Sekko, Ground Drying): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their death. "Seco" is Spanish for "Dry". This attack is called '''Wasteland Tremor in the 4Kids dub. *'Ground Death (浸食輪廻 (グラウンド・デス), ''Guraundo Desu): An extremely strong version of '''Ground Seco. However, Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seems to increase. In the 4Kids dub, this attack is called Wasteland Cataclysm. *'Desert Encierro （デザート・エンスイエッロ)': Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from them with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered state. "Encierro" is the Spanish word for "Imprisoning". In the 4Kids dub, this is called Desert Prison. *'Sables Pesado (砂嵐『重 (ぺサード), ''Sāburusu Pesādo), Heavy Sands): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. "Sables" is French for "Sands" and "Pesado" is Spanish for "Heavy". This is called '''Sandstorm Burden in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! and Sandstorms in the 4Kids dub. *'Desert la Spada (砂漠の金剛宝刀 (デザート・ラスパーダ), ''Dezāto Rasupāda, Desert the Sword): An altered version of '''Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Crocodile has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful blow will shatter it back into sand. In the eighth movie, rather than being four solid blades, this move is more like two buzz-saw like blades that are less solid. This attack is simply called Desert Spada in the Viz Manga, Desert Slasher in the 4Kids dub, and Desert Rapier in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!. References External Links *Sand - Wikipedia article about sand *Desert - Wikipedia article about deserts in general *Dehydration - Wikipedia article about dehydration Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia